Edge of Madness
by anotherwriteranonymous
Summary: Callie has been living with the fosters and is in the process of getting adopted when someone in Callie's life, whom she is supposed to be able to trust and look up to, takes advantage of her. 3 part fic. Warning: Sexual abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the fosters or any of its characters.

 **Warning:** Sexual abuse from a teacher.

* * *

"Callie, baby! It's time to wake up!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, gently arousing me from a deep sleep. I smiled and rolled over, instantly seeing Stef's face only inches from my own. "Hi, Mom."

I glanced over at Mariana's bed, only to find that she was still sleeping. I gave Stef a confused look.

"It's 6:20. I'll wake her up in a couple minutes. I just wanted to spend a little extra time with my baby on her first day of school with us."

I hid my face in her chest and blushed but inwardly I was pleased that she cared enough to want to spend this extra time with me.

Stef stroked my curls and continued speaking, "I know things have been stressful with the adoption not going through and me having to work double shifts but everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

God, I hope so. I had tried to pretend I wasn't affected when the adoption didn't go through, but I was more affected than I was willing to admit. And then when Jude was adopted, it felt like my last tangible connection with the family had disintegrated. They were all a family, and I was the outsider desperately trying to get in. It wasn't fair.

Of course, Stef and Lena tried to reassure me but it wasn't the same. And then, with the start of the school year and Stef taking up double shifts, the reassurances came less and less. _Oh god, what if they chang-_

I shook the negative thoughts out of my head before they could overwhelm me. Stef wouldn't be here holding me like this if they were planning to send me away. They wouldn't have spent all that money to buy me new clothes and supplies for school. They wouldn't have enrolled me in therapy or found me that photography club to join.

No, everything was fine.

Stef, sensing my racing thoughts, spoke up. "Why don't we wake Mariana up and then go downstairs for some breakfast? Mama is making pancakes and I'm sure the two of us can convince her to let you have a cup of coffee," She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I chuckled and nodded.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me find my locker, Callie, " Jude said as he closed his locker and turned to me.

"No problem, baby. You better get to class, though." I told him. The bell had already rang while we were busy searching.

"Not a baby." He muttered to himself before walking away.

I leaned against the locker and watched as he walked down the hall. After a couple incidents bullying last year, I was hesitant to let him out of my sight but hopefully, this year would be different. Just as I was about to turn around, two older girls from the grade below mine, Chelsea and Madison, came barreling around the corner and shoved Jude into a row of lockers.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Chelsea said in a mocking tone.

Jude said nothing and struggled against their hold on him.

"Or did he break up with you, queer? Hm, we can doll you up and he'll come running right back, won't he, Madison?" Chelsea joked. Madison smirked and reached into her purse, pulling out a tube of lipstick.

Jude made no attempt to defend himself and I stepped forward.

"Get away from my brother!" I snarled at them. I pushed them away from Jude and turned to him, "Go to class. I'll handle this."

Jude hesitated for a moment before nodding and scurrying off.

I turned to the girls and tried to stay calm. "I don't know why you feel the need to bully an innocent boy, but it ends now unless you want me to report you to Principal Sanchez for discrimination and harassment. Do you understand?"

They scowled at me but didn't say anything as I stepped around them.

Then it happened, Chelsea grabbed my arm to stop me. Chelsea's stepped toward me until her face was within inches of mine. My hands squeezed into a tight fist. Madison stood behind Chelsea, looking apprehensive as she glanced between us.

"This isn't over yet, Callie," Chelsea said viciously at me. Glancing around the halls quickly and seeing it empty, she reared her hand backwards and brought it against my face with a surprising amount of force. Chelsea looked shocked that she had actually done it and Madison let out a gasp from behind us.

"If you don't remove your hands from me right this instant, I will bash your fucking head into that locker." I seethed through clenched teeth.

I don't know who I surprised more, me or her.

Chelsea swiftly removed her hand from my arm as she openly gaped at me in complete shock. My body was tense, and I prayed for their sake they would leave. Madison, sensing my fury, pulled Chelsea away from me, and they hurriedly dashed down the hall.

I stood motionless for a few minutes as I waited for the anger to wash away from me. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest and my fists were still clenched tightly.

No one is allowed to touch me.

I was feeling calm again when I heard the distant sounds of footsteps coming near me. A teacher was walking toward me and I quickly glanced at him as he came closer. He was one of the older teachers in the building, late thirties probably, with the beginning of a lifetime with gray and thinning hair atop his head. His large, brown eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled at me.

"I saw what happened. While I don't approve of the language, I must say I was impressed with the way you handled yourself back there," he said as he approached me.

"Thanks. Who are you?" I asked confused. I had never seen him before.

"My name is Mr. Crowden. I've taught English 11 for the past five years here."

I nodded and shifted tentatively on my feet. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Crowden. I am Callie Foster," I introduced awkwardly.

"Hmm, I think I might have you on my roster for next period," he said. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I have prep this period. Why don't you come into my classroom and you can clean yourself up? I can write you a pass to class afterwards."

At his mention of it, I reached up and felt the blood a trickle of blood from my nose and my swelling lip. I thought my options over. If I went to the nurse, she would surely call Lena and I was in no mood for an interrogation at the moment. If I cleaned up here, I could probably make it home before anyone even noticed. "Okay, yeah, thanks."

He smiled his crinkled eyed smile at me and led me down the hall to his classroom.

* * *

Once we were in his classroom, he led me over to the sink and left to get a first aid kit.

I was angry at myself that I had let one of the girls touch me, but as I looked into the mirror I could see that the damage was minimal. The blood was easily cleaned up with a wet paper towel. My lip, however, was swollen and red and I knew there was no way I would be able to hide it from Stef and Lena.

"Okay, Callie, I got the first aid kit for you!" Mr. Crowden announced cheerfully, holding the kit up in victory.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Crowden, but I don't think it's necessary," I explain.

"Nonsense, Callie. It's important to get you fixed up properly. Now, let me see the damage."

He knelt in front of the chair I was perched on and looked up at me. I swallowed nervously at his close proximity. He gently grabbed my chin in his hand to tilt my face this way and that way as he examined me. He nodded quietly to himself before reaching into the kit and grabbing a tube of Neosporin. Spreading a dose of the medicine over his thumb, he reached up and gently applied the medicine to the cut of my lip. With a smile, he sat back, patted my thighs and stood up with a groan as his knees creaked loudly.

"Now that wasn't so bad, huh?" He smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Crowden. I, uh, I should probably get back to class. I'm late." I said nervously.

"Well, there's only 25 minutes left of the period. Why don't you just stay here? It's the first day, I'm sure you're not missing anything important. Here, take a seat." He led me to a seat near his desk. He sat down in his office chair before rolling in front of my desk with it. I let out a quiet laugh at his antics before taking a seat.

"So how are you liking Anchor Beach so far? You were new last year right?" He asked, leaning back and kicking his feet up on the desk.

"Yeah, I was. It's okay, I guess," I shrugged. "All my siblings go here, which is nice. I, uh, I was behind in my last school and it has been really hard trying to catch up to the rest of the kids in my class, though."

"Well, I've only known you for about 15 minutes and I can already tell that you are a very smart girl. I'm sure you'll have no problem catching up as long as you put in the effort. Who are your siblings? I might have had them in my class before."

"Uh, Brandon, Jesus, Mariana and Jude Foster. Brandon's in my grade. The twins are a year below and Jude is in 7th grade."

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise. "Yes, right! You and your brother are Mrs. Adams foster children."

I nodded my head unsurely. I hadn't been referred to as the foster child in months. "Yes, they are planning to adopt me soon."

"That's great. I hope everything works out well for you. I'd hate to see you lose out on such an opportunity," He paused. "And how about friends? Any boyfriend I should be worried about?" He joked.

I was growing increasingly uncomfortable as the conversation went on, but I responded anyway. "Um, I've made a couple of friends in my grade. No boyfriend."

He looked thoughtful for a second and then seemed satisfied with my response. _Crap! Maybe I should have lied._

I glanced up at the clock. _11:56. 4 minutes until next period._

"Don't Worry. We've got plenty of time to talk, Callie."

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. Mr. Crowden took the opportunity and placed his palm on my thigh, stilling my bouncing leg. "Mr. Crowde-"

"Be a good girl, Callie. I'd hate to give Mrs. Adams - Foster a bad report about you on the first day. Starting an altercation with 2 other students. Skipping class. Refusing to listen to the teacher and a lack of cooperation."

I sat there, stunned. _No, that's not true! He can't say that!_ , I thought desperately. He hands traveled further up my body, fingering the edge of my shirt.

 _Please don't. Please don't. Pleasedon't Pleasedon'tPleas-_

 _RING! RING! RING!_

He rolled his chair away from me casually as the sounds of students leaving their classrooms filled the halls. Mr. Crowden towered above my cowering form in the chair. Gone was his sweet smile from before and now he looked at me almost coldly. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a wad of tissue and thrust it in my face. "Clean yourself up."

I hadn't even noticed I was crying. Tears fell faster as I realized I would have to spend the next 80 minutes in his presence. _NO! I can't! I have to go! I'll go se-_

He clasped my shoulder in his hand tightly. "Whatever your thinking of, it stops now. You're going to go to the bathroom, clean yourself up, and be back in 10 minutes. You will not say a word to anyone. Now, go. The class discussion starts at 12:15."

I left the classroom quickly.

* * *

Part **1** of **3**.

Yes, it progressed quickly. Part of the reason is that this fic will only be 3 parts and certain events will happen each chapter and the other part is that this is obviously not his first time doing this. He knows what questions to ask and once he finds the information he needs, then he'll strike.

All mistakes are my own.

The inspiration for this came from my own life, and I encourage anyone who is experiencing any type of abuse to speak out and tell someone.

Note: I am an amateur writer and this is my first multi-part fic. I've only ever written a creative story (as in not an essay) twice before so keep that in mind. That said, constructive criticism is allowed.

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Sexual Abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters or any of its characters.

* * *

I did go back to Mr. Crowden's class. And ever class after that.

By 3:30, I was more than ready to go home. I had calmed down and no longer felt like I was on the verge of tears.

I walked out of the school to see Lena and the twins waiting by the car. Lena waved me over. "Hey Callie, were just waiting for Brandon and Jude and then - what happened to your lip?" She asked, alarmed.

The blood had been washed away and the swelling had gone down but there was still a prominent red line where Chelsea's ring had struck me. "Oh, I got struck by a locker door. I just cleaned up in the bathroom." The lie rolled easily off my tongue.

"I'll take a closer look when we get home, okay, sweetheart? We're just waiting for Brandon and Jude," Lena told me.

"Actually, uh, I think I'm going to walk home." I paused, "If that is okay with you?" I remember to ask.

"Of course it is. Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just uh a bit overwhelmed. First day and all. I just need to clear my head."

It was getting harder and harder to keep my voice calm and my tears at bay. I could tell by the look of doubt on her face that she didn't completely believe me and for once, I wished desperately that she would push the issue, but it just wasn't in her nature. The thing was, I didn't know if I could say the words aloud.

"Okay, sweetie, be careful. You've got your cell phone right?"

I nodded.

"Love you. I'll see you at home."

"Love you too."

I turned away quickly before she could see the tears fall. The further I walked away from my family ( _the_ family, I thought bitterly), the harder it was to stay in the present. I couldn't get the feeling of his hands rubbing my thighs out of my head. I remembered how quickly my heart was beating and the rush of adrenaline that coursed through my body, leaving me shaking for hours afterwards. And I remembered his words as I walked past him out the classroom, his breath hot in my ear,

 _"Don't you dare even think about telling anyone. And if you do, who do you think they'd believe; a teacher with no criminal record or the convicted foster child with a troubled past?"_

.

.

.

It only took 20 minutes to walk home. I opened the door quietly, with full intentions to slip into my room unnoticed. I could hear Stef and Lena talking in the kitchen.

"-worried about her, Stef. Maybe she isn't adjusting as well as we thought." I heard Lena say. _Their talking about me,_ I realized.

I took off my shoes and edged closer to the wall, trying to listen in.

"Well, what can we do? With everything going on..." Stef trailed off.

"We can't just sit back and do nothing, Stefanie!" Lena exclaimed angrily.

"I didn't say that," Stef responded, a hint of guilt in her voice. "I just meant we have a lot on our plate at the moment. I'm working double shifts for the rest of the week, you have meetings with the school board every other day, Brandon has a competition next week, fall sports and clubs start Wednes-"

"Don't you think I know that? But she is our child too." Lena interrupts.

"I know." Stef sighed.

As their conversation continued, I found myself feeling even more hopeless than before. I could see now what I couldn't see before. I was a burden. It was so obvious to see now. With my defiance, my nightmares, my therapy...and now being moles-nothing. Nothing. I'd be damned if I gave them any more reason to see me as a burden.

The sound of chairs scraping against hardwood got me moving quickly. I pushed the door closed until there was an audible _click_ then gave the shoe tray a kick to make it seem like I had just taken my shoes off _._

"Is that you, Callie?" Stef called from the kitchen.

"Yeah."

I heard her footsteps behind me and I turned around to look at her. She leaned against the wall tiredly, in both body and mind. There were dark circles under her eyes and several pieces of hair that had escaped her messy bun were tucked behind her ears.

"Please come in here. Mama and I would like to speak to you."

I looked away. "I've got homework to do."

"It was the first day of school, Callie." She shot back quickly.

"Yeah, well, maybe I just don't want to talk to you!"

 _You're too busy for me anyways!,_ I thought angrily. I began to get a headache from my jumbled thoughts and actions. It was like I couldn't control myself though. The words came spitting out of me with every intent to spite her.

"Fine. Do you homework. We're having dinner early tonight and we will be having that talk after," Stef huffed, annoyed now.

"I'm not hungry either."

"If that's the case, then you can stay in your bedroom for the rest of the evening. Your plate will be brought to you and you WILL eat it. Am I clear?" She snapped.

"Yes." I mumbled, refusing to look her in the eyes.

I ran up the stairs, angry tears pooling in my eyes. Yet despite the punishment, I couldn't wait to be alone and let this awful day pass by without me.

Behind me, I could hear Lena's hushed voice, "Do you think that was the right thing to do?"

I never heard Stef's reply.

* * *

The end of the week and the weekend passed quickly. Before I knew it, it was Monday again.

"Callie, this is the fourth homework assignment that hasn't been turned in." Mr. Crowden stated as he walked down the aisle collecting homework from each student.

"I know. I'm sorry." I replied, staring at the front of the room.

It was hard to look at him, to think about what he has done. It was the same routine nearly everyday since the first time. Him rubbing his hand along my thighs and breasts, breathing heavily in my ear. Only a couple of times has he dared to explore what was underneath my clothes; fumbling fingers carefully caressing my most intimate places.

And I never told a soul. Not that I would have anyone to tell. At home, the relationship was tense between me and the Moms. With Stef's work schedule, I didn't see Stef for two days after the incident. When we did see each other, we were both too stubborn to bring the incident up and yet, it was too fresh in our minds to forget about it. Lena's school board meetings had been longer and more frequent that week with the sudden, unexpected death of 2 of its members, leaving evenings open and mom-free.

"You know the school policy," Mr. Crowden said, drawing me out of my thoughts, "I expect to see you at lunch time to make up your work."

"Yes, Mr. Crowden."

I was used to it. It was our routine.

Mr. Crowden walked past me without another word. He stood next to the smart board and smiled charmingly towards the class, "Today we will be discussing the literary elements displayed in..."

.

.

.

I knocked cautiously on Mr. Crowden's classroom door at lunchtime. The door was locked and the lights off which was unusual to say the least. I was hesitant to leave though, unsure of how Mr. Crowden would react if I wasn't here when he showed up. Just as I was about to return to the cafeteria, Mr. Crowden appeared at the end of the hall, his left hand clutching a large bag to his chest and his right fumbling for the keys in his pocket.

Keys in hand, he unlocked the door and shuffled me inside. He glanced around the hallway quickly before re-locking the door. I took a seat and waited for him while he emptied the contents of his arms onto the desk.

He turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "You hungry?"

I nodded cautiously. It was the truth. I missed lunch everyday to come to his classroom.

He reached into the bag and brought out two club sandwiches, two bottles of water, and two small bags of chips. "Here. Thought you would be."

"Thank you." I said honestly. I unwrapped the sandwich and ate quickly, surprised at how hungry I truly was. It was quiet for a few minutes while we ate, the crunching of chips and noise of chewing being the only sound in the room.

Between chewing his last few bites and taking sips of water, Mr. Crowden turned to me, "So. Why isn't the homework being completed?"

My mouth opened in surprise. Yes, I had failed to turn in the last 3 assignments but I didn't expect him to bring it up. Lunch times were reserved for his fumbling fingers to become acquainted with my body, not school work. _Maybe things will be different from now on?_ , I thought hopefully. I answered his question truthfully, "I...I dont understand the story."

"Yes, Shakespeare is quite difficult to understand, isn't it?" He questioned conversationally. I nodded in agreement. We were reading the old version of _Hamlet_.

He walked over to the bookshelf and browsed through the books there before grabbing one. He handed it to me and I looked back up at him confused.

"This copy is different. See?" He sat down close to me and opened the book to show me. There were two sides on each page. One with the version we were reading in class and the other in modern English.

"I can keep this?" I asked him.

"Well, I usually dont give this to my students...but I supposed I could make an exception for you." He smiled. His hand reached out, caressing my cheek. I frowned uncomfortably.

"Let's read up to where we are in class and finish these worksheets."

For 30 minutes, we read the story aloud together and answered the questions. My voice shook and wavered when his hand traveled towards my inner thighs but besides that, I could _almost_ convince myself that is was sort of nice having the undivided attention.

"There," Mr. Crowden exclaimed, closing the book, "You're all caught up now. I expect you to stay on top of your assignments now, Callie."

"Thank you. I finally understand the material now." I said with a hesitant smile.

"I'm here to help you, Callie." He assured me seriously.

I frowned at his statement, "But you hurt me."

"Does what I do hurt you, Callie? Do you feel pain when I touch you?"

"No, but-"

"But what? If you a good girl and dont say a thing, then nothing bad has to happen. Understand?"

With one had, he unbuttoned my pants and slipped his hand in my underwear. The other gripped my breast tightly in his hand. "Say it."

A tear slowly fell down my face.

"I understand."

* * *

Part 2 of 3(?)

As you can see, Callie hasn't told anyone what happened yet and is becoming confused about his intentions.

This took a different direction that I had planned. Originally, instead of Stef and Callie arguing, Callie was sitting with the Moms in the kitchen and was going to tell when she was interrupted and lost the courage too.

I'm not sure when I will finish the last part, writing this is affecting me more than I had thought it would, but it will get finished. Honestly, I dont even feel like I'm writing Fosters fanfic, I feel like I'm just writing a narrative.

 **Again I encourage anyone who is experiencing any type of abuse to speak up and tell a trusted adult.**

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Sexual Abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters or any of its characters.

* * *

 _"Please don't leave! I'll be good." I plead to Stef and Lena_

 _They were standing on the front porch. Lena had one arm wrapped around Stef's waist and the other on the handle of a large suitcase. The sound of a horn honking drew my attention to the car full of their children._

 _Stef looked at me coldly "Lena and I have decided that you're to much to handle. We already have 4 beautiful, healthy children and well...We just don't want another with all this baggage."_

 _"It's nothing personal." Lena added flippantly._

 _I dropped to my knees, my emotions getting the best of me. "Please! I don't want to be alone." I begged._

 _Lena smiled. "Oh, you won't be alone, Callie. We've arranged for someone to stay with you."_

 _I was confused. Just as I opened my mouth to question her, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Stef and Lena have already made there way to the car when I feel the heavy, hot breath whisper in my ear. "Time to come inside, Callie. We're going to play a new game today."_

"Callie! Callie, wake up! You're safe!"

I sat up panting, in a cold sweat with hair plastered to my forehead and my pajamas clinging to my body. I wiped the tears from my face and looked up at Mariana who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"I'm fine." I breathed out, still trying to catch my breath.

"Are you really fine, Callie? This is the third nightmare this week and you've been so distant," She murmured. There were tears in her eyes.

I felt a wave of guilt hit me. "I'm sorry, Mari. I'll be better, I promise."

"You don't have to _be_ better, Callie. I just want you to talk to me, or Moms. Please."

"We're talking now," I replied with a weak laugh.

She glared at me, "You know what I mean."

I stayed silent.

"Something happened to you," She observed quietly, "Ever since we started school, you've been different."

"Mari..." I shook my head, silently warning her not to get involved.

"No!" She was adamant. "Something happened! I know it. Did...Did someone hurt you?"

"Mariana, drop it." I hissed at her. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

She stared back at me with a shocked and scared face. "Okay, I'll leave it alone...For now."

"Thank you!" I said gratefully. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Mariana.

"Can...Can I lay with you?" Mariana asked me shy.

I looked at her closely. She looked so young with red rimmed eyes, a makeup free face and a hand clutching my blankets tightly. I didnt hesitate to let her in and she snuggled into me gratefully.

"I love you."

I hugged her closer to me, "I love you too."

.

.

.

"Why aren't you eating, Callie?"

"Not hungry." I muttered, poking at the salad with my fork.

"You've been quiet and distracted all during class too," He noted with insincere concern.

"Why can't you just leaving me the hell alone," I snapped. Then I froze. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Crowden. I didn't..."

"Come here, Callie. Now."

I glanced up at him. His mouth was set into angry frown and his eyes had darkened considerably. He was sitting behind his desk and I hesitated before stepping in front of his chair.

"Do you know what happens to bad girls, Callie?" He asked me, almost conversationally.

I swallowed hard. I knew this answer very well after years in the foster care system. "Th-They are punished."

"Good. You're not entirely incompetent after all." He smirked. "Get on your knees."

"My knees?" I questioned in alarm. This was not part of the routine.

I glanced behind me towards the locked door. Mr. Crowden cleared his throat pointedly and pointed to the ground in front of him. I slowly sank to my knees.

He stared down at my kneeling form thoughtfully. Coming to a silent decision, he slowly unzipped his pants and took out his hardened member.

I tried to look away, but Mr. Crowden gripped my chin tightly, forcing my face only inches from his member.

My cheeks turn a bright red as I blush in shame and embarrassment at my position. "Please. I-I won't tell if you let me go. Ever. P-please." I whined desperately.

Salty tears ran down my cheeks and blurred my vision. Mr. Crowden reached down and stroked my cheek softly. "You're so beautiful, Callie. I love when you beg."

I let out a loud sob at his words.

"Open your mouth."

I took one last desperate look towards the door - and was that a flash a blond hair I just saw? - before Mr. Crowden pulled my mouth towards him with a tight grip on my hair.

My refusal to open my mouth ended quickly when he rained down a succession of quick, hard slaps to my face. Quickly, he thrust himself into my open mouth with enough force for me to gag harshly.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled quietly while thrusting hard into my mouth. It was hard to hear over the sound of my wildly beating heart and my desperate breaths between thrusts.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this... not like this...I'm broken...I'm sorry...Sorry," He panted between labored breaths.

His thrust were faster now and his breathing heavier.

There was a frantic knocking on the door.

Suddenly the room erupted with noise as a loud bang echoed onto the walls followed by noisy chattering.

And just as suddenly, Mr. Crowden groaned loudly from above me and released a thick, foul tasting substance over my tongue.

Through the cloud of voices, one voice rang out the loudest.

"Get the hell away from my daughter!"

.

.

.

The next few minutes passed by in a blur.

Mr. Crowden was put into handcuffs and hauled out of the classroom roughly by 2 officers.

I sat there numbly as a blanket was wrapped around my shoulders and I was engulfed into a pairs of arms.

It was only when I felt an icy cold sensation on my cheek that I snapped out of the haze. Lena was standing in from of me, holding an ice pack onto my cheek. "Are you alright, baby? I'm so sorry," She let out a muffled sob. "Does anything hurt?"

I looked up her, my body still shaking, and replied, "M-My mouth tastes funny. And my throat hurts."

Her face crumpled at my words and she heaved like she was about to vomit. Instead, she turned to a paramedic and asked for a glass of water. When it was brought to me, she hovered over me as I went towards a sink and rinsed my mouth out thoroughly.

I turned to Lena. "I-Is Stef coming?" I asked nervously.

She frowned. " _Mom_ is on her way, yes."

I nodded.

We sat in silence as we waited for Stef to arrive. The atmosphere in the room was tense. I could tell by her posture that Lena was desperate for answers but I didn't have any for her. Instead, she clutched me tightly to her chest, almost desperately.

"Where is she?" I heard Stef's voice say from the hallway. Her voice sounded worried.

"We're in here, Stef!" Lena called out, tightening her grip on me.

Stef ran into the room, eyes searching frantically. When she did see me (with knotted, disheveled hair and a red cheek), her mouth dropped in surprise and her eyes filled with tears.

She stepped forward and swept me into a tight hug, muttering praises of relief into my hair. Sniffling, she embraced Lena quickly before leading us over to a corner for privacy.

She gazed at me sadlyy. "I'm so sorry I let him hurt you, Callie. It was my job to protect you and I failed."

I frowned. "He didn't hurt me, though," I insisted.

She leaned back to look at my face. She tapped my cheek gently and I flinched. "You're telling me that this doesn't hurt?

"But...he bought me lunch and helped me with my homework. He didn't hurt me." I frowned, "Until today."

"When did this start, Callie?"

"The first day of school. He just...This was the only time...It didn't hurt me...not really...but today...I don't know what happened..." I tried to tell her what happened, but the words were hard to get out.

"Baby, I know this is difficult to understand, but he took advantage of you. I don't care what the circumstances were. He was in a position of authority and he abused that power."

I nodded slowly. It was difficult to wrap my head around. My thoughts were so confusing.

"Why didn't you tell me, Callie? I'm a cop. I could have helped you." Stef said.

I looked down at my feet, "You were so busy... and he said..." I trailed off, hesitating.

"What did he say, bug?" Stef encouraged.

"There was a fight," I started. "He said he would tell Le-Mama that I started it and other things. I-I didn't want to give you any reason to change your mind."

Lena spoke up, staring directly into my eyes and her voice uncharacteristically strong, "Nothing you can do is going to make us not want you. You hear me? Nothing."

I continued on as if I didn't hear her, "I'ts not like anyone would have believe me anyways."

"I would have believe you." Stef said.

I shook my head stubbornly, "You're a cop."

"That may be but I'm also your Mom," She protested.

"Well, maybe you should work on being a mother first," I said heatedly. "You're never even home..."

"I didn't realize how hard these past few weeks have been on you kids." Stef murmured, her voice filled with regret.

"Yeah, well..."

I was uncomfortable now. My momentary flash of anger gone as quickly as it had come. My rapid changes in mood were beginning to give me a headache and I burrowed back into Lena's body.

"We're going to fix this, Callie. I promise. As a family." Lena said.

"Yes, I agree with Mama. We are going to talk about this. Matter of fact, were going to talk about it so much that your going to get sick of us," Stef tried to joke with a weak laugh.

I glanced between Stef and Lena, "As long as you dont get sick of me first."

Stef took that moment to step closer and wrap her arms around Lena and myself.

Stef and Lena ( _Mom and Mama_ , I corrected in my head) hugged tightly with me wrapped securely in their embrace.

"Never." They promised.

.

Part 3 of 3

Well the ending was more underwhelming than I envisioned, but I dont think it was awful. Tell me what you think?

The story is complete as of now. If there is enough interest, I might consider doing a complementary one-shot of Callie's recovery. Depends on interest and my own feelings on it when the time comes.

As far as my own experience, it was no where near as intense as Callie's but it was unwelcome and I felt helpless to stop it. I've had a couple of nightmares while writing this story.

 **I encourage anyone who is experiencing any type of abuse to speak up and tell a trusted adult.**

Review please!


End file.
